1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for creating a name card using a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many companies, name cards having unified formats have been used in divisions and departments. In most cases, a request for creating this kind of name cards is given to printing offices. Therefore, one or several hundred name cards are usually created for each employee at a time and are then distributed.
In recent years, a software package for creating a name card has been put on the market. Also in a personal computer, it is possible to easily create a desirable number of name cards. In companies having a small number of people, such software is used to create a desirable number of name cards for each person. Moreover, some stationary shops in the town carry out name card creating services using such a software, and people are increasingly using/creating name cards for the purpose of business or other purposes.
In recent years, name cards having photographs have particularly been employed in companies or departments for sales. It has been reported that the effects can be increased in respect of sales strategy, for example, the name cards having photographs can enhance the degree of appeal for clients and the impression of a person in charge.
However, the name cards having photographs require much higher printing cost than normal name cards. For this reason, when the name card for each person is created in the printing office, the cost is considerably increased. Also if the package software for creating the name cards is used, it takes a long time to carry out a work for allocating various information and face photographs. Therefore, it is hard to create name cards for a large number of people.
In order to solve the problem, there has been a method of putting face photograph stickers created by an automatic vending machine for face photograph stickers on a blank space of an existent name card. This method is convenient in that the existent name card and the name card having a face photograph can be used separately depending on the clients. However, it is necessary to put the stickers one by one. Therefore, the creation takes a great deal of time and labor. Moreover, the name card having the sticker gives a sense of incompatibility to other people or the stickers coming off from the name card give ugliness.
In a conventional method of creating a large number of name cards in a defined format at a time, furthermore, the same problem arises as in the face photographs also when it is necessary to add new information.
For example, in the case in which it is necessary to newly make a logo for companies, name cards for all people should conventionally be printed again. Consequently, the cost is considerably increased. Moreover, also in the case in which information about catch copy or names of products are to be printed for use for a particular period as in a name card in exhibitions, there has conventionally been a method of putting stickers on the existent name cards. Furthermore, when name cards having new information added thereto are required, for example, untitled people are promoted or an address for an electronic mail is acquired, new name cards are printed again without utilizing the conventional name cards. Consequently, the cost is increased.